


Mishap In Time

by aleysiasnape



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione tries to convince Percival to travel forward in time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 10
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Mishap In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Clubs Free Week 5/11-5/16. I came up with this plot bunny. I used grammerly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling rarehpbingo square: Hermione/Percival
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Percival Graves stared into the eyes of Hermione Granger. She stood, unwavering as he scrutinized her. "How is it that you suddenly appear at this time? Miss Granger, is it?" He felt a pull towards her and tried his best to ignore it.

"Is there somewhere more private where we can discuss this, instead of here?" Hermione whispered as she gripped her left arm from where she had fallen on it earlier.

"My dear, you are injured, of course!" he ushered her into his private office. Shooing the Aurors away from them. "Here, drink this, this will heal your sore arm." He urged her as she took the potion from him and sipped it.

Hermione started feeling better, and when she did, she felt a pull towards him. "Homenum Revelio," she pointed the wand at him.

He gaped at her with his hands on his hips. "Miss Granger! Have you cause to believe that I might be someone else?"

"You are the real him then. And not Grindelwald!"

"We have leads on him, and several agents and I have planned to go after him, but…" He was silenced with a kiss from Hermione.

"We barely know each other!"

"Trust me, I'm saving your life! Didn't you feel a pull towards me?" Hermione was anxious as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Why yes, I did feel a pull towards you? And why does that matter?" he grunted when he felt her warm hands slip underneath his pants.

"Mr. Graves, have you heard or studied about soulmates?"

He blinked. He saw Hermione's necklace. "Miss Granger? Is that a time turner? We have just started to experiment with…" he was cut off with another kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Hermione, please call me Hermione."

"Percival." He groaned softly when she caresses his hard cock that was confined in his underwear. She swiftly removes his pants along with the offending underwear that was making him all hot and bothered.

"And what will I receive in return?" he panted as she straddled him on top of his desk. He had propped himself up with his elbows.

"This is a dangerous position we're in, Percival. I might change the timeline from this. But it's necessary to stop him."

"Tell me, " he moaned as they rocked in time together. His hands in her hair as she was leaving little bite marks on his shoulder. She squeezed his cock hard, trying to make him come faster.

"In a few days, you will be overtaken by him. He would assume your identity. Infiltrate MACUSA and cause chaos."

She had raked her nails down his back while he kissed and left bite marks on her shoulder. "I'm listening. How will you save me?"

"Gather your things. What you will need to access your vaults and come with me to the future. Agreed?" She moaned as they orgasmed hard together.

"Agreed."


End file.
